1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to capacitor and more particularly to a capacitor for car stereo with current distributing capability.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, battery is used to supply power to electrical system of an automobile. It is also found that the output power of battery is not sufficient when car stereo suddenly needs a large amount of current. As such, a capacitor is inserted in parallel with and between stereo amplifier and battery. This technique can provide a sufficient current in a short period of time such as the starting of stereo. This capacitor also acts as filter.
A conventional capacitor module 30 is shown in FIG. 1 comprising a capacitor, a circuit board, and a transparent cover. Circuit board is provided on the top of capacitor having a digital display and a status indicator electrically connected thereto. User may see voltage or current value and the connection between positive and negative terminals for determining whether capacitor module 30 functions well. This can eliminate the necessity of using multimeter. Additionally, a relay may be inserted in the circuit board. This relay acts to close the digital display when an error occurs in the connection of positive and negative terminals of capacitor module 30, thereby eliminating the necessity of inserting an additional protection loop in the circuit board.
In the configuration shown in FIG. 1, capacitor module 30, cable 25, and distributor 20 are electrically connected together. In detail, positive terminals of battery 10 and capacitor module 30 are connected to distributor 20, while negative terminals thereof are connected to ground. As such, output current of battery 10 can be distributed to respective loads 50 (e.g., load 1 to load n) through distributor 20. Further, capacitor module 30 serves as providing a peak current to each load 50. However, the previous design suffered from several disadvantages: 1) the procedure is somewhat complex, and 2) wiring is messy. As such, a simplified procedure and neat wiring are desirable.